


Lace Me

by KikiJ



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiJ/pseuds/KikiJ
Summary: Getting prepared to go to an event is just so difficult when your two lovers want to stay wrapped up in bed. Damien can't really blame them. Still, the must get ready to leave if they're to make it on time.For the prompt: Leave “Zip Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character dressing another, or the other way around
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Lace Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/gifts).



> for Tani because he's the one that gave me the prompt :*  
> I am obsessed with the idea of Damien and Arum deftly lacing Rilla into stays/corsets/etc even tho they're in the jungle, so that's what I did! Rilla's layers are vaguely based off regency period stuff but historians don't @ me, it's fantassyyy

“I _need_ to get dressed,” Rilla said, letting out a giggle as Arum pressed his nose against her shoulder then licked her neck.

“Are you quite sure?” Arum asked, “you could, instead, consider… not doing that, tktktk.”

“Very persuasive argument,” Rilla said with a hum. Then Rilla slowly added, “It is tempting.” 

“My loves!” Damien called out, and Rilla felt Arum sigh. “Are you getting ready?” He poked his head through the door and raised his brows. “Seems not.”

Then, it was Rilla’s turn to sigh. “Arum won’t let me get up. See, he has his arms around my waist. There’s nothing I can do." 

“Oh my, that is challenging, isn’t it?” Damien said, walking towards them. They were sitting up against the headboard of the bed, at least two separate blankets pooled around their waists. Arum indeed had his lower arms around Rilla’s middle, but she was doing very little to stop snuggling with him, her head on his shoulder. “Whatever can be done?”

“Not much, I’m afraid,” Rilla said, and Damien leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. 

“My heart, we must get moving,” Damien said. He stooped past Rilla to kiss Arum on the face and felt Rilla kiss his neck.

“Must we?” Arum asked as Damien pulled back. “You could… join us, tktktk.”

Damien hummed, “That is very tempting, Arum,” he said. Arum laughed. “But, no. We must get ready, my love. This is final.”

“Fine,” Arum said. Damien kissed him once more, and Arum slipped his tongue in Damien’s mouth for just a moment before Damien reluctantly pulled away and stood up straight.

The three of them slowly left the bed and moved about the room as they started to collect the garments they wanted to wear.

Damien was almost entirely dressed already, so he plucked his bag and coat from an overstuffed wardrobe and put it on the chair near the bedroom door that tended to house knickknacks or things they meant to be put away.

Arum went to the dresser that kept most of his clothing and produced a shirt, vest, and a cape, which he laid out on the bed. Then, he found a change of pants and started to get into them.

Meanwhile, Rilla replaced the under gown she’d slept in with a fresh one, and grabbed her stays from the dresser where Damien tended to put them away for her.

She put on her stays backwards and drew the lace through the eyelets, before turning the garment around. Just as she was about to start to tighten the laces at the back, she felt Damien’s hands on her shoulders. 

“Allow me, my Rilla,” Damien said, and then he glanced over and smiled at Arum, who wasn’t paying them any mind as he slid his arms into his vest. “ _Our_ Rilla,” Damien murmured. His hands trailed from Rilla’s shoulders and to the laces of her stays, as she adjusted the strap on one side.

“You know I’m perfectly capable of doing this myself, Damien,” Rilla said, but she moved her hands to scoop her braids into a pile on the top of her head as Damien carefully began lacing her into the undergarment.

“I know, my half heart,” Damien told her softly. Rilla could hear the smile in his voice, along with the quiet reverence.

When he was finished, Rilla grabbed her underdress from the same drawer and slid it over her body. Damien tied it at the back for her, and she finally plucked her longer, green dress and put that on top.

“You look beautiful,” Damien told her, and Rilla just rolled her eyes.

“You say that every day,” Rilla told him, turning towards the mirror to arrange her braids on her shoulders again. 

“And each day, I mean it,” Damien assured her.

“Are we nearly ready?” Arum asked as he came up to them, draping his cape over his shoulders.

“Almost,” Damien said, and his hands came up to take the clasp of the cape from him.

“Tch, I was just about to do that,” Arum said, and Damien just smiled up at him.

“And I did it for you instead,” Damien told him, smoothing his hands across the fabric on Arum’s shoulder and leaning forward for a kiss. Arum placed his lower hands on Damien’s hips as he returned the kiss.

“Okay! We are ready. At least, we will be when I get kissed too,” Rilla said. Arum chuckled once more.

“Well, that can be arranged,” Damien said, twisting his neck to look back at her and extending a hand. “And then we _must_ leave.”

“Of course,” Rilla said, with a smirk. She took Damien’s hand, and felt as Arum’s came to her waist, and allowed herself to be drawn into them once more.

In the end, they were only about 30 minutes late to the function they were attending. 45 minutes, tops.


End file.
